A complacent golf putter is something to a golfer just like a good brush is to a painter. The common point is that both require delicate skills, which can be accumulated and upgraded only by constant practice.
As the green is where the golfers fight it out, in addition to skill and experience, a complacent putter is also considered a key weapon for winning a game. However, as the center of gravity of an existing golf putter is usually unadjustable and located at its center position, a slight striking deflection will cause a miss of the so-called "sweet spot" effectively.
Various patented structures of golf putter are briefly described with annexed diagrams as below:
1. According to the disclosed patent No. 83208275 in Taiwan dated Mar. 1, 1996 (shown in FIG. 1), a putter head 1 is combined with a neck 10, wherein the putter head 1 is provided with a plurality of tapped holes 11 selectable for fixedly jointing the putter head 1 to the neck 10 and a golf shaft 12, and for compensating offset of a center of gravity A (shown in FIG. 2). However, in the small enclave of the putter head 1, only a few tapped holes 11 can be made available for adjusting the center of gravity A. It can hardly meet different requirements of the users.
2. According to another disclosed patent No. 83216776 in Taiwan dated Jul. 1, 1996 (shown in FIG. 3), a putter head 2 and a neck 20 are screw-jointed, then a shaft 21 is inserted in the neck 20 to form a golf club. In this structure, the center of gravity A is fixed because there is only one screw-joint position available in spite of the rotatable neck 20.
3. According to a further disclosed patent No. 80210365 in Taiwan dated Apr. 21, 1997 (shown in FIG. 5), a neck 30 is inserted in a putter head 3 then jointed with a shaft 31, wherein the neck 30 is curved in a designated angle with a specified weight, hence, the center of gravity is deflected upwards from the ball center (shown in FIG. 6) to affect striking accuracy.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an improved framework pertaining to the subject matter.